


Recordings

by Wolfleap



Series: Dream Team One Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Masturbation, Minecraft, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfleap/pseuds/Wolfleap
Summary: Prompt:Dream gets aroused by George's moans during a recording
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820743
Comments: 14
Kudos: 679





	Recordings

**Author's Note:**

> This one should've been part 1 of the one-shot series since I wrote this one first, but eh, whatever

“Oh Georrrrge~” Dream calls out, smirking. 

The two best friends were recording another manhunt video, this time with George being the speed runner and Dream being the hunter. 

“Stop it, Dream,” George rolls his eyes. “I know you’re just trying to scare me.” 

Dream was shifting on a tree, sneakily staring at George who was on the forest floor killing some pigs. 

After waiting for a few more seconds, Dream jumps down from the tree, landing a hit on George who screams and starts running away from the hunter. 

“C’MERE!” Dream shouts excitedly as he gives chase. 

“HOW ARE YOU HERE ALREADY!” George yells.

Dream could hear the tremor in the Brit’s voice and could tell that he was feeling anxious. 

“NO!” George screeches as he falls in a random dip in the ground. 

Dream used this opportunity to land a few more hits on George. 

“Ah!” George moans out unconsciously. “Stop it!” 

Dream freezes in surprise. His dick twitches slightly from the random moan that George emitted. 

George took advantage of Dream being distracted and had also managed to land a few hits on Dream. 

“Stop running!” Dream says, mildly annoyed that George got away again. 

“Mmmmmm,” George whines as he continues to sprint off, trying to get Dream off his tail.

They chased for another 10 minutes before Dream gave up and thought of another plan on getting George. 

But, Dream was half hard from the chasing and the several mini fights that happened, which George successfully escaped from- but just barely. George would sometimes moan and whine unconsciously and that would arouse Dream. 

Dream bites his lips. How can George look _and_ sound so sexy at the same time. 

As he waits for his iron to smelt, he couldn’t help but rub himself just a little bit to relieve some pressure. 

God, George was just so attractive. 

This wasn’t the first time Dream had fantasized about his best friend. 

He imagines pinning George on the bed, kissing and touching him all over. And finally fucking him silly. 

Dream almost lets out a moan until George disconnects him from his fantasy. 

“Dream?” He asks, concerned. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” he replies, taking his now smelted iron out of the furnace. “I’m fine.” Except he wasn’t. He had a full hard on, fantasizing about him. 

He could just imagine George laying on the bed, completely out of it, cum on his stomach and leaking out his ass. 

Then he saw the _[The End?]_ achievement. 

“Fuck,” Dream whispers as George giggles excitedly. 

“I’m going to win, Dream!” George laughs happily. “I’m going to kill the dragon!”

“Not if I kill you first,” Dream retorts.

As he sprints to where his compass has last tracked George, he squeezes his thighs together to try get even a bit of friction. 

Fuck, how could he have gotten hard in a _manhunt_ video? 

George screams for a second, then silent, then a small moan. 

“Haha yes! MLG!” George giggles. 

Dream grits his teeth. He probably has no idea that he moans randomly and that those moans were hot as fuck. 

Imagine how he would sound like in bed. 

_“Ah! Dream- nhh~”_

High pitched screaming of “YESSSS” snaps him out of his daze. He looks to the chat to see that George had killed the ender dragon. Dream didn’t even find the end stronghold. 

“Haha yesss!” George cheered happily. “I won for once! You weren’t even close!” 

Dream was silent for the time. His dick was so hard, he can’t just ignore it, he had to do something. 

“Dream?” 

“Gg, George. You only won because I gave you a chance,” Dream responded cockily. 

I mean, Dream probably would’ve won if he wasn’t so distracted. 

“You’re just bad,” George teases.

“I got to go now, sorry,” Dream says abruptly. 

“I thought you said we were going to play some bedwars after.” 

Bedwars. Yeah he wished he could play some _bedwars_ in real life. 

“Sorry, I just got a text from my merch store; gotta handle the issue first. Maybe later?”

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll see you later then, loser,” George smirks.

“Fuck you,” Dream mumbled as he disconnected from teamspeak. 

Immediately, he tugs down the hem of his joggers and takes his fully erect dick out of his underwear. 

Just the small amount of precum that he had released was enough for him. He’s too impatient to get lube. 

He wraps his hand around the shaft and starts pumping quickly, fantasizing about his friend. 

_George lays on the bed, legs spread, showing Dream the treasures. “Please dream,” he begs. “I need you.”_

Dream almost came from thinking about entering George’s tight ass. He pumps his hand faster as if he was thrusting into George. 

_“Ah- Dream! Hngh~ nh, nh-“_

Dream cums, streaks of semen staining the bottom of his shirt. 

“Shit,” he says as he leans back into his gaming chair, panting. 

Maybe when he edits the video, he’ll save all of the times George moaned and make a compilation of it. For his own use, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request one-shot ideas in the comments! 
> 
> I can write pretty much any kink except for a few. Mostly writing about Dream/George & Sapnap as this is DT One-shots. But I'm open to any other ship as well. 
> 
> No hard feelings if I don't write your prompt (it's most likely because idk how to write it)


End file.
